1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to adjustable supports and more particularly to flexible supports for lights or lamps.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there exists adjustable lamp supports. One type of adjustable lamp support is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 599,543. In this patent, a flexible arm is provided to support the light. The flexible arm is made of a plurality of interlocking sections which are rotatable relative to each other. However, while this structure is functional, it is not very aesthetically pleasing and requires a base to which the flexible support must be connected.
To overcome these disadvantages, a light support such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,279,803 was developed. In this light support, the flexible arm is made from a plurality of segments which decrease in size from the base to the light socket. Each of the interlocking members which make up the flexible arm comprise a conical portion and a ball portion. While this structure is more pleasing aesthetically than that described above, it is still not what would be called an artistic design and still requires a separate base.